elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dervenin (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Dervenin is a Bosmer high priest of Mania. He resides in the Sacellum Arden-Sul in New Sheoth. He wears upper-class attire consisting of rare red silk robes, the rarer matching hood and green velvet shoes. Background He will try to persuade the Hero to light the fire for Mania during The Cold Flame of Agnon. He will also inform the Hero how to perform the Ritual of Mania. He is so devoted to Arden Sul that he never eats or sleeps; he wanders endlessly around the Sacellum. Interactions The Cold Flame of Agnon Sheogorath will reveal that the real reason the Hero is in the Shivering Isles is to stop the Greymarch by becoming the new Sheogorath. At the Sacellum, both the Manic priest and Demented priest will try to get them to light their side of the torch. Both will cajole and promise great treasure. They are free to pick either side. Ritual of Mania Sheogorath wants to replace one of the aristocracy of his kingdom: either Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia; or Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania. After speaking with Sheogorath, talk to both priests. They can explain Arden Sul's background. Both sides claim Arden-Sul was their duke, though their stories of his final day are wildly different. Dialogue ;The Cold Flame of Agnon "You've brought it! The holy Flame of Agnon, the fire of Inspiration and Rapture! If you light the Great Torch on the Mania side of the Sacellum, you will be a hero to the people of Bliss, I assure you!" :I was leaning towards Dementia... "You should know, that in addition to the adulation of the people of Bliss, there is also a more... earthly reward. The Hero who lights the Great Torch for Mania is traditionally awarded the Raiment of Arden-Sul. Not that this should influence your choice at all. Now, what do you say?" :I'll light the Great Torch for you. "I knew I saw the glint of true Mania in your eyes, my child. Go now and let the holy Flame inspire the people of Bliss to new heights of madness." :Let me think about it. "Do not think about it. Dream about it! Let your mind soar on flight of fancy! I know you will choose well, in the end." If told to think about it and approached again: "So, you've decided to light the Torch for Mania?" After lighting the torch for Mania: "The Great Torch shines with the pure light of Mania! You chose well! In accordance with the ancient tradition, receive now the Raiment of Arden-Sul in honor of your mighty deed in service to Mania." ;Ritual of Accession Replacing a Duke "Yes... how we would all aspire to be as great a leader as the First... our savior Arden-Sul, the greatest Duke of the ages. We celebrate him with the Ritual of Accession... the path to Maniac Bliss." :Ritual of Accession "An important part of our history, my friend! I would be glad to tell the tale if you have a moment." ::Tell me what to do. "Certainly. When the ruler of Mania has decided it is time, he will choose a successor from his court. The successor is invited to a huge celebration... a night of hedonistic revelry; wine, song, and, of course, Greenmote. During this, the exiting regent imbibes three doses of the potent drug. This causes his heart to burst... and his lifeblood flows from his body. The successor then gathers the drug-tainted blood and brings it to the Altar of Arden-Sul in the Sacellum. Once this is done, I will proclaim the successor a Duke or Duchess. Then, Sheogorath gives His blessing, and the cycle is completed." ::Describe the Ritual's history. "Arden-Sul was perhaps the greatest Duke to walk our land. Many years ago he decided to hold a night of absolute indulgence, resplendent with dance, wine, and sex to celebrate his fondness for his brethren. The Greenmote flowed like water in a stream as the revelers voraciously succumbed to its rapturous ways." :::This hardly sounds lethal. "Ahhh, but it was. As the bacchanal reached a crescendo, the people began to clutch their chests as their very hearts exploded! The Greenmote had taken its toll. The ground stained a deep crimson as the sanguine liquid flowed from their lifeless bodies. To represent that night, when the ruler of Mania is to be replaced, he partakes of the Greenmote and allows his lifeblood to flow upon the Altar." If approached again: :Arden-Sul "Yes, Arden-Sul. Doesn't the name simply roll wonderfully off the tongue? He as the sovereign of thought and a regnant artist. To call him a simple craftsman would not suffice; know him as the Artificer Superior. Words dripped like honey from his tongue and his songs were intoned with extraordinary verisimilitude. Had we been blessed with his constant presence, the Isles would be a Maniac's paradise." :Ritual of Accession "As I've told you friend, the Duke's drug-tainted blood must be brought to the Altar of Arden-Sul." If chosen to become Duchess or Duke of Mania: Thadon "If I were you, I'd check with Thadon's Steward, Wide-Eye. You can usually find her roaming around New Sheoth, or spending a lot of time on the palace grounds." After puting Thadon's blood on the Altar of Arden-Sul: "Once again has the Ritual of Accession come full circle! The Blood of Thadon has been consumed by Arden-Sul's will, and all of Mania welcomes you with open arms. I now declare you Duke of Mania of the Shivering Isles! May your light shine upon all our happiest days." "May Arden-Sul enrich your mind and guide your heart." Quotes *''"What else can I help you with on this glorious day?"'' *''"Happy times! Happy days!"'' *''"How glorious, a newcomer to the Isles! Perhaps they will see the ways of Arden-Sul and join us."'' *''"Arden-Sul has willed it to be... the Gatekeeper is dead and the newcomer to the Isles will join us in praising his name!"'' *''"The Resonator has been reactivated, and the Isles are no longer open to invasion. Arden-Sul works in mysterious ways."'' *''"My heart fills with joy that Lord Thadon has finally recovered from his doldrums."'' *''"It is a sad day in this fine city when the stench of torture poisons our spirits."'' *''"May we all bask in the warm safe glow of the Great Torch."'' *''"By the grace of Arden-Sul a new successor has been selected to rule. Joy to Arden-Sul and Maniacs!"'' *''"The Knights of Order have returned as foretold. Arden-Sul save us!"'' *''"Arden-Sul has heard our plea, and delivered the Gatekeeper back to us. We're saved!"'' *''"Armies restored or not, I will not let an enemy of the Maniacs set foot in the Sacellum."'' *''"Sheogorath has left us to think for ourselves and to turn to Arden-Sul's teachings for enlightenment."'' *''"Order has been destroyed and we still stand! Joy and tidings to all!"'' *''"I'm disappointed in your choice. Why you would choose to honor the fetid madness of Dementia is beyond my understanding."'' —If chosen to light the Torch for Dementia *''"Light the Great Torch! Let the Maniacal dance of the flames blaze out across the realm!"'' —If chosen to light the Torch for Mania Appearances * * de:Dervenin (Shivering Isles) es:Dervenin (Shivering Isles) ru:Дервенин fr:Dervenin (Shivering Isles) Category:Oblivion: Daedra Worshippers Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters